Desperate
by Winter Yuy
Summary: Tenten opened the door and heaved a heavy sigh, spilling off her shoes. She turned to Neji to ask what he wanted for supper, but she was silenced by his lips – his hot, soft lips – on hers.’


**Title**: Desperate  
**Author**: Solitude Whispers  
**Pairing**: Hyuuga Neji and Tenten  
**Rating**: **T**een (may need to be **M**ature)  
**Themes**: #56: Danger Ahead; #26: Tear  
**Summary:** 'Tenten opened the door and heaved a heavy sigh, spilling off her shoes. She turned to Neji to ask what he wanted for supper, but she was silenced by his lips – his hot, soft lips – on hers.'

**d****is-claim'er**, n. a denial or renunciation, as of a claim or title: _a statement made to save one's own ass._

§:::::¤:::::§

The woods had been quiet. Too quiet for Hyuuga Neji.

The mission he and his comrades – Rock Lee and Tenten – had been sent on was a reconnaissance on Lighting Country. They were to find a medic nin who had been rumored to be leaking information on Konoha's security. Orders were to capture, interrogate, and kill him – if killing was necessary.

Ten minutes after they had passed the lighting border, Neji had begun to worry. The hair on his arms stood on end as a chill shot down his spine. Something didn't seem right here. He had quickly activated his Byakugan, but was a second too late.

"Danger ahead!" He had shouted to Lee and Tenten.

Kunai had come from every direction except below them. The team had quickly dropped to the ground and assumed their fighting stances. It had been five minutes into the fight before the first blood was spilled.

The blood of Tenten.

Neji had been quick to react and silenced the one who had harmed her before he had performed _Hakke __Rokujūyonshou_ on the other nin in the area. Tenten had recovered from her injury and had hastily thrown her massive scroll in the air and performed her _Souryuu Tensakai_. Lee had jumped over Tenten had finished off the remaining with his taijutsu.

In the end, the mission had been a complete failure. The information they had been given was falsified. The med nin turned out to be nothing but a normal med nin with no ties to any organization. Team Gai had taken the day and a half trip back to Konoha for some much needed relaxation.

Once inside the gates of Konoha, Lee bid farewell to his comrades. They would meet up first thing in the morning and write out their reports to Tsunade-sama. Tenten and Neji quickly headed to the their home.

Tenten opened the door and heaved a heavy sigh, slipping off her shoes. She turned to Neji to ask what he wanted for supper, but she was silenced by his lips – his hot, soft lips – on hers. Their was a need and lust behind this kiss. His arms wound around her body; his hands clawed desperately at her clothing.

When Tenten's lean, toned arms wrapped around his neck, Neji lost it. He began to, literally, _tear_ her clothes off her body. The sound of ripping fabric followed by flying buttons came next. When he finished, Tenten had been reduced to nothing but her panties.

He concluded that she didn't need those either.

"Neji…"

She graciously returned the favor and tore his clothes away, but with far more grace than he. He whimpered when her nails ran over his chest and down his abs. Neji lifted her into his arms and walked down the hall to their bedroom, where he, quite literally, threw her on the bed. Tenten laughed as she bounced on the mattress, but her joy soon ceased when Neji pounced her, gently though, and began to kiss her feverously.

Tenten mewed in delight at the sensations he caused throughout her body. Chill bumps formed on her skin as Neji hooked his fingers in her panties and slid them down her legs, slowly and sensually, as he followed with a trail of kisses on her smooth skin. She pulled him up by his hair and wrapped her long legs around his waist.

She was as desperate as he was.

He entered her quickly, moving at a quick pace. His hands roamed over her breasts; his lips sucked on the skin of her neck. She dragged her nails down his pale back, arching up into his ministrations. He was movements were frantic as he pounded into her, the headboard slamming into the wall. His body yearned for her; cried out to her in a desperate attempt to calm his worry.

When Neji felt her body tense up and her mouth open in a wordless cry, he arched his back and came with her. The moon radiated their sweat covered, shaking bodies. He didn't stop until he came down from his high before collapsing on her chest. She ran her nimble fingers through his long, chocolate brown hair as they both panted heavily.

It was then that Tenten realized his worry.

"We're safe now, you know. There's no danger ahead," she spoke softly.

"Hmm," he rolled off of her and brought to his chest, tracing patterns on her back, "I just…"

Tenten silenced him with a kiss, "I know."

She understood his worry. After all, that was their first mission together as husband and wife.

"But still," she closed her eyes, snuggled into his embrace, "you didn't have to tear off my clothes, Neji."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead before closing his eyes, "Hinata will fix them."

§:::::¤:::::§

**A/N**: Good, bad, or ugly? Personally, I hope it's AWESOME! Written for the 100 Themes challenged in participation with the _2007 NejixTenten Festival_being held at the NejTen Livejournal community. Go check it out!

_Chapter Four coming soon!_


End file.
